Pure Perte
by Mystic-shan
Summary: Slash HPDM sous-entendu. Petite introspection de la part de Draco et ses sentiments sur les différents événement qui l'entourent. "Un homme ne vit vraiment que lorsqu'il vit pour autrui..."


**Auteur :** Mystic-shan

**Titre : **Pure Perte

**Base :** Harry Potter

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. C'est une possession exclusive de J.K. Rowling.

**Remarques :** Voilà un one-shot que j'avais envie d'écrire depuis longtemps. Je tiens à remercier particulièrement Débo pour me l'avoir bêta-lecter ! _boudine _Je la lui dédie !

**PURE PERTE**

Il ne dormait pas. Il se contentait de fixer les rideaux volant doucement à cause du vent. L'autre à côté de lui se retourna un moment, faisant mine de se réveiller, mais retombant doucement sur son oreiller.

Les rayons de lune passaient doucement par la fenêtre. C'était une nuit d'été, une de ces nuits qui vous laisse épuisé, ne recherchant plus qu'une chose : le sommeil. Malgré tout, il ne dormait pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin.

Il se surprit à laisser ses pensées dévier un moment, sans savoir pourquoi. Ca lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Ses pensées s'envolaient sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir, comme agrippées par une force lointaine provenant de là-haut. Il jura entre ses dents pour tant d'idées saugrenues. Les autres pouvaient les qualifier de "poétiques" mais il ne voyait que leur inutilité et leur absurdité.

Il se leva avec emportement, se recouvrant rapidement d'un peignoir blanc et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il fixa un moment les étoiles, petites lueurs si intouchables dans le ciel.

Il ne savait plus où il en était. Comment devait-il réagir ? On ne l'avait pas préparé à ça. On ne l'avait pas _formaté_ à cela. Il ne savait pas comment procéder, comment réagir. Tout ce dont il avait envie, c'était de partir. Là. Maintenant. Sans rien attendre. Sans se dire que la vie continuerait quand même. C'était lâche. Mais rien qu'une fois il aurait voulu céder à ses pulsions, ne se souciant plus de rien, se laissant doucement bercer par ces rêves peuplés d'illusions.

Il rit doucement. En fait, tout ce à quoi il avait toujours cru n'était qu'illusion. A quoi bon cacher les réalités lorsque celles-ci deviennent évidentes ? Il regarda la forme endormie dans le lit. Tout ça, c'était sa faut à _lui _! S'il n'avait pas été là, tout aurait été plus simple ! S'il n'avait pas été là, il ne se serait pas posé autant de questions ! S'il n'avait pas été là...

Il soupira puis reporta son regard vers le ciel. Même s'il ne le lui dirait jamais, il était content qu'il soit là. Content que quelqu'un l'écoute envers et malgré tout. Les gens ne jugeaient que par les apparences, ne se préoccupant pas d'avantage de ce que la personne pouvait ressentir, ne se souciant que de leur propre bien être, évitant autant que possible les événements qui perturberaient leur petite tranquillité. Mais _lui_... Avec lui, c'était différent.

Depuis la toute première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il l'avait su. A cette époque il n'était qu'un gosse arrogant qui ne se souciait que de sa renommée et de son prestige. Cependant, lorsque son regard avait croisé le sien, il avait senti quelque chose, comme un courant. Il n'avait pu retirer son regard du sien. Il s'était senti fasciné par ce regard. _Il_ avait quelque chose d'envoûtant qui ne laissait personne indifférent. De plus, sachant qui _il_ était, personne ne l'avait jamais regardé de la même manière. Ils étaient pareils sur ce point de vue, représentant chacun leur force, si différentes soient-elles. Ils s'étaient pourtant séparés. Il s'était bien rendu compte que ce courant ne pouvait pas passer entre eux. Il n'avait pas su comment réagir... Comme maintenant.

Ils se cachaient tous deux derrière des masques. Mais ils avaient l'habitude. Comment ne pas en avoir l'habitude lorsque toute votre vie se résume à cela : à porter des masques pour finalement en changer rapidement pour qu'aucun ne découvre ce qu'il y a vraiment en dessous. Ce que vous avez toujours tenté de cacher, ce que vous ne voulez que personne ne sache, ce que vous gardez secret, pour vous... Rien que pour vous. Dernière chose que vous possédez totalement. Endroit que vous gardez secret pour que personne ne vienne le briser, ce dernier espoir qui vous reste encore.

Ce dernier espoir... Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Est-ce que l'espoir existait encore seulement ? Tout était si compliqué. Sa vie ne pouvait-elle pas être simple ? Il n'avait rien demandé, bon sang ! Il n'avait jamais demandé cette guerre !

Les deux camps faisaient rage d'un côté et de l'autre. Le nombre de morts augmentait de jour en jour. Dans peu de temps, la guerre éclaterait au grand jour. Il devrait officiellement choisir son camp. Il devrait choisir entre ce qu'il avait toujours cru et _lui_... De toute façon, il perdrait quelque chose. C'était inévitable. Il l'avait toujours su. Mais ça faisait mal. Terriblement mal. Pourquoi les événements devaient-ils se passer ainsi ?

Il _le_ regarda encore une fois. _Il_ dormait profondément sans se soucier de ce qui pouvait se passer. _Il_ semblait accepter l'inévitable. Malgré tout, il l'enviait pour cela. Il aurait voulu pouvoir oublier tout et ne se préoccuper de rien. Mais ça lui était impossible. Il avait peur pour_ lui_, envers et malgré tout. Il savait très bien que s'il _le_ perdait, cela changerait à tout jamais sa vie. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais de n'avoir rien fait pour le sauver.

Néanmoins, _il_ lui avait dit de choisir ce qu'il voulait. _Il_ n'avait rien fait pour le pousser dans son camp, le laissant réfléchir seul.

Il secoua la tête.

Soudain, il sentit deux bras venir s'encercler doucement autour de sa taille. _Sa_ tête se posa doucement sur son épaule. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Il n'y en avait pas besoin. Ils se comprenaient sans ça.

Doucement, il se retourna et regarda encore une fois ce regard vert qui l'avait tant de fois omnibulé. L'autre le regarda en retour, lui souriant avec confiance. _Il_ le tira doucement vers le lit, l'incitant à se recoucher. Il le suivit sans rien dire et se rallongea à ses côtés.

L'autre se rapprocha de lui, ses yeux luisant d'une lumière intense, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il se blottit confortablement au creux de ses bras, se laissant bercer par sa respiration régulière. Peu importait le futur, tout ce qui comptait était le moment présent.

Dans la chaleur de la nuit, les deux ombres se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre, ne donnant l'impression que d'une seule forme.

Oui... Peu importait le futur.

Tant qu'il était avec lui.


End file.
